narutoshippuudenfandomcom-20200214-history
Uzumaki Kushina
Kushina Uzumaki (うずまきクシナ, Uzumaki Kushina) was a Konohagakure kunoichi who originated from Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan and the second jinchūriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. She was the mother of Uzumaki Naruto and wife of Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage. Background Born into the famed Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, Kushina lived most of her youth being caught-up in war, making her seek for a daily "peace". At a young age she was sent to Konoha and enrolled in the Academy. Wanting to make a strong first impression, she proclaimed to her class that she would be the first female Hokage. The other kids laughed at her statement, and began calling her Tomato (トマト) because of her then-round face and fiery red hair. This prompted her to lash out and pummel the kids who teased her. This, in addition to her red hair flying wildly around her as she did so, earned her the nickname of Red Hot-Blooded Habanero (赤い血潮のハバネロ, Akai Chishio no Habanero; Viz "Red-Hot Habanero"). Kushina was eventually told why she had to leave her home of Uzushio and go to Konoha; because of her special chakra, she was to be the next jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Kushina was terrified by the idea, but she was comforted by the Nine-Tails' then-current jinchūriki, Mito Uzumaki. Before the transfer was performed, Mito told Kushina that love was the only way to tame the Nine-Tails and overcome its hate. The love of Minato Namikaze helped her do so. At some point in time, Kushina was kidnapped by Kumogakure who wanted to make use of her special chakra in order to gain control of the Nine-Tails. As they escorted her to Kumo, she secretly plucked and left behind strands of her red hair to mark her trail in the hopes that someone would find her. Namikaze Minato, one of her former classmates that Kushina believed to be a wimp, was the only one to pick up on this. After rescuing her, he informed her that he had always admired her red hair. Since Minato proved himself to be anything but a "wimp", accepted her, and liked the one thing she hated about herself, Kushina fell in love with him, now considering her red hair as the "red thread of fate" (運命の赤い糸, unmei no akai ito) that had brought them together. As she grew up, Kushina became renowned for her beauty and unique ninjutsu style, including the fūinjutsu of her clan. At some point, Kushina married Minato. She was later present to witness her husband's reign as Fourth Hokage begin, being very exciting for him when first learning of it. During her ten-month jinchūriki-influenced pregnancy, she was secretly kept guarded by Minato's top student in Hatake Kakashi under Minato's order. Midway through the pregnancy, the expecting-parents decided to name their child "Naruto" after the main character of Jiraiya's first book. When Jiraiya asked if they were sure, stating that it was a name he had just came up with whilst eating a bowl of ramen one day, Kushina said that it was a beautiful name. They even approved of Jiraiya to be Naruto's godfather. Kushina also hoped that her son and her friend Uchiha Mikoto's youngest son Sasuke would become friends in the future. Because the seal keeping the Nine-Tails within Kushina's body would be at its weakest during childbirth, special arrangements were made. Kushina would leave the village in secret and give birth in a remote location. Minato would help maintain the seal and Anbu would guard the area. Soon after Naruto was born, however, they were found by a masked man. The masked man killed all of the Anbu, Biwako, Taji, and took the newborn baby Naruto hostage, threatening to kill him as well. Minato was able to take Naruto back, but this gave the masked ninja the chance to escape with Kushina. Wishing to use the Nine-Tails to destroy Konoha, the masked man released it from Kushina's body. The vitality inherent to the Uzumaki clan allowed her to survive the extraction, though greatly weakened by experience, the masked ninja tried to have the Nine-Tails finish Kushina off. She was saved by Minato and brought to Naruto, who she stayed with while Minato went to help in the village's defence. To stop the Nine-Tails' attack, Minato was forced to bring it to Kushina and Naruto's location, and both of them to its. While still weakened, Kushina used her diminished chakra to restrain the Nine-Tails. Despite fearing the trauma would kill her in her current state, Kushina volunteered to have the Nine-Tails sealed back into her body so that it would die with her. Willing to sacrifice herself for Minato and Naruto; her thanks to them for giving her such a happy life. Minato suggested using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal on the Nine-Tails and sealing it into Naruto instead. As this would also mean Minato's death, and consequently give Naruto a horrible and lonely life, Kushina naturally objected. Minato convinced her that it was for the best, and that doing this would also allow Kushina to see Naruto when he was older. After Minato sealed the Yin half of the Nine-Tails' chakra inside himself, the demon shrunk significantly, losing the chains. Realising the Hokage's intentions, the weakened Nine-Tails tried to kill Naruto, but both Minato and Kushina used their bodies to shield him. As Minato performed the sealing, and already at the point of death, Kushina told Naruto how much she loved him and gave him her best advice for the future; her final act in this world was to fill her son with as much of her love as possible. Minato then sealed the rest of their remaining chakra into Naruto. Before dying, the Third Hokage appeared. Kushina told Hiruzen the child's name and begged the elder to protect Naruto, dying shortly afterwards. Personality In her childhood Kushina was a headstrong, impulsive and stubborn girl. According to Jiraiya, Kushina was talkative and a tomboyish girl. Tsunade noted that much of Naruto's personality, as well as his ninjutsu style were inherited from her. Kushina also had a verbal tic: when flustered or excited, she would end her sentences with "(da)ttebane" ((だ)ってばね), a trait she hoped that she wouldn't pass down to Naruto (who also uses "(da)ttebayo" ''(だ)ってばよ)) and her grandchildren Luka (who uses "dattebana" (だってばな)) and Rin (who uses "dattebasa" (だってばさ)). As an adult, Kushina was shown to be very level-headed and cheerful with a noticeable sassy side to her. Despite her calm and kind nature, she still retained her quick temper from childhood and occasionally lashed out violently at others if they angered her. She also was very fearless, as her friend Mikoto was slightly surprised when Kushina showed anxiety over labour pains. She was also proned to worrying about her husband and the well being of their unborn son and how he would behave, foreshadowing a lot of Naruto's actual personality traits. Possibly derived from her over excited personality, Kushina is shown to be a selective hearer. She loved her husband and newborn son very deeply and was not afraid to sacrifice her life to stop the Nine-Tails even throwing herself between the beast and her son when it tried to attack him. She also cared very deeply about Minato's students, thinking that Nohara Rin was adorable and would often hug and kiss her on the forehead, and having friendly fights with Uchiha Obito who, according to Minato, was her favourite. Appearance Tsunade pointed out that Kushina was a woman well-known for her beauty. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that have ranged from black to lavender. Senju Tsunade In her childhood, she had a round face, which, with her red hair naturally framing both sides of her face, made her look like a tomato. Her attire was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in colour and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals. In her adolescence, she wore a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the village's forehead protector and brown sandals. While on duty, she wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands framing the sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flack jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. Abilities While by her own admission, Kushina noted that she was never originally any good at using ninjutsu, she apparently became famous for her strong-willed spirit, and unique style of ninjutsu, ultimately becoming a high-ranking kunoichi. In her childhood, she showed deceptive strength and fierce barehanded fighting skills, able to swing around and pummel several kids "half to death" for teasing her. As a former jinchūriki of Kurama in its entirety, while never having gained control of its power, Kushina was blessed with extraordinary reserves of equally strong chakra. Ninjutsu She also had great skill and knowledge of advanced fūinjutsu and barrier ninjutsu, many of which she would later teach to Minato. Kushina was also proficient in Wind and Water Release, along with Yin Release. Life Force and Chakra Abilities As a member of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina was blessed with an especially strong life-force, granting her tremendous stamina and vitality plus an extremely long potential lifespan. Ultimately, it proved so strong that she survived the extraction of a tailed beast minutes after giving birth. Despite being heavily exhausted, she was still able to help in the battlefield. Likewise, while weakened, she did not die immediately from Nine-Tails' claw that pierced her chest. Even for an Uzumaki, Kushina also possessed a powerful and special form of chakra, which made her well-suited for becoming the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki. With her chakra, Kushina was able to materialise Adamantine Sealing Chains with which she was able to restrain and subdue the Nine-Tails, both in the real world as well as in her subconscious. She could also form a barrier in conjunction with these chains keeping all from entering. Legacy More than anything, Kushina wanted to protect her newborn son Naruto. This was why she first objected to Minato's decision to seal the Nine-Tails into him. She did not want to impose the hardships that jinchūriki had to endure during their lives, and moreover did not want to leave her son an orphan should Minato carry out his plan which would also cost him his life and as such, Kushina wanted to sacrifice her own life and reseal the beast into herself. Ultimately agreeing to Minato's plan which would also protect their village, Kushina imparted her final words to Naruto by which he should live. She would later play an integral role in Naruto's success in taking control of the Nine-Tails; a power which was later heavily relied on for the success of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Also, Kushina is quite similar to her son Naruto in personality, as observed by both Kurama and her husband Minato. This has become a source of pride and joy for Minato, giving him the heart to continue fighting with Naruto against his former student Obito. She and Minato would be late grandparents of Naruto and Sakura's children, Menma , Luka and Rin. Trivia *Kushina's name was possibly inspired by the mythological Kushinada-hime (櫛名田比売), Susanoo's wife. When she was about to be devoured by the serpent Yamata no Orochi, Kushinada-hime was saved by Susanoo in exchange for becoming his wife. Susanoo transformed the girl into a comb and placed her in his hair, then defeated the serpent. He afterwards built a palace in Izumo where he married her. *As Kushina was nicknamed after a red pepper, and Minato was famed as the "Yellow Flash", Naruto's appropriate self-styled title of "Orange Hokage" refers to the fact that the colour orange is a mixture of both red and yellow. *She is one of only four jinchūriki known to not die from tailed beast extraction, along with Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Obito_Uchiha%7CUchiha Obito, and her son http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%7CUzumaki Naruto. This was due to her clan's vitality to which she inherited. *According to the databook(s): **Kushina's hobbies were pulling pranks and chatting. **Kushina's favourite food was shio ramen, while she disliked coffee and anything bitter. **Kushina didn't want to fight anyone in particular. **Kushina's favourite phrase was "Don't give up until the very end" (最後まで諦めない, ''Saigo made akiramenai). **Kushina was apparently a very good cook, as Minato preferred her cooking the most. Category:Characters Category:Uzushiogakure Category:Konohagakure Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Jinchūriki